Saved By the Beater
by alyssialui
Summary: Fred saves Fay from an incoming bludger. AU.


_A/N: Fred saves Fay from an incoming bludger. RxR. FxF. AU._

_Submission for:_

_****Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition: ****Raffle ticket: Fay Dunbar/Fred Weasley_

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Two of Clubs: Write about Quidditch_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>It was Gryffindor vs Slytherin today and all the school was in a frenzy. Fay stood with her friend Jennifer in the Gryffindor stands cheering with her house mates. It was slightly chilly and Fay wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. She wondered how the Quidditch players could play in such cold weather with the wind blowing against their face and exposed skin.<p>

Speaking of skin, Fay blushed as her eyes focused on one of the Gryffindor beaters that was currently wiping his brow with the end of his jersey, exposing his midriff to the world. Apparently he was still breaking a sweat in this chilly temperature. Even from where she stood, Fay could see the definition of his abdominal muscles and she turned away.

Jennifer nudged her and said, "I see you checking out one of our beaters. Which one is it, Fred or George?"

Fay said instantly, "Fred," before hiding again when her eyes landed on him and Jennifer giggled. Fay had always been able to tell the twins apart. She knew others couldn't and she always wondered why she could, but the differences were just obvious to her. Fred was more outgoing than his twin, Fred had a dimple on his right cheek, which she couldn't see from this distance, Fred eyes crinkled just bit more when he laughed and his voice was just slightly lower than George's. He always chewed on the right side of his mouth. Maybe Fay was stalker...

"Gryffindor scores again. Gryffindor still in the lead: 60 to 90," the voice boomed over the crowd and everyone around her jumped as one, ignoring the booing from the house of green. She looked around at everyone's face that all mirrored their excitement. She smiled back. She loved how Quidditch could unify everyone and all the houses, even the two rivalling teams. Though the Slytherins were losing and booing, she was sure they were just as much fun as everyone else. Sports just made everyone feel whole.

She looked back out onto the pitch and frowned when she realized Fred had flown to the far side and she had missed his departure. She saw Draco Malfoy fly past with a scowl on his face as he scanned the skies and Harry was a few feet away doing the same.

The match progressed and the score was neck and neck now, both teams with 120 points. The snitch had to be found soon and everyone was looking for it along with the Seekers. The other players were doing their best to continue racking up points, anything to push an advantage over the other team. Fay was looking about as well wondering just where that little ball of gold had gone. Usually it would have been caught by now.

There was a high-pitched whistling noise and Fay looked about to find the source. It sounded like something flying at blinding speed and straight towards her! There was screaming around her and everyone rose from their seats and ran away, except Fay who was frozen in fear. Fay threw up her hands as she saw the bludger coming at her head, though she knew they would be no good when it made contact. She closed her eyes and waited from the impact.

_Twak!_ There was a low but solid sound as the metal ball hit wood before diverting its course away from her. She opened her eyes slowly to see a vision floating before her on a broomstick. The back of his Quiddich robes hung off his broom and blew slightly in the cool breeze. She saw the name "Weasley" emblazoned on the back above her favourite number (which just so happened to be his jersey number).

He signalled across the pitch to his twin and then turned on the broom to face her. Fay was sure she probably looked like a spaz with her face red and her mouth slightly opened but she just couldn't comprehend it. She had been a second away from pain and blood and now she was looking straight into the face of Fred Weasley. She had never spoken to him before and he was everything she had ever dreamt of up close. She traced the pattern of his freckles mentally and finding intricate shapes between them. She noticed his eyes were the perfect shade of blue. His mouth was slanted in a jaunty smile and his hair was wind-swept.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he hopped off his broom to stand in front of her and startled her from her inner musings. He held her hand softly and she marvelled at how warm it was. Quidditch really did work up a sweat.

Her mouth open and shut like a gaping fish before she said softly, "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me."

He smiled and said, "That would be a nasty bump there. A bludger to the face is nothing to joke about."

Fay laughed and was about to say more when there was movement on the pitch.

"Oi!" George called out as he flew towards the other end where the bludgers were zooming about the Seekers.

Fred looked towards his brother and then dropped her hand to mount his broom. He smiled at her one last time and said, "See you around," before rejoining the game.

The crowd of Gryffindors slowly resumed their seats when they were sure the danger was gone. Jennifer ran back to sit beside Fay. She nudged Fay out of her stupor and teased, "I can see the little Weasleys now."


End file.
